1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a notebook computer, and more particularly to a cover-type notebook computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In each of some conventional notebook computers, a latch structure is disposed between its first machinery and its second machinery, so that the first machinery cannot be easily rotated away from the second machinery when the notebook computer is being stored. In this case, the first machinery cannot be easily impacted and damaged by the ambient objects when the notebook computer is being transported. Especially in the notebook computer, a display tends to be disposed on the first machinery. Among the components constituting the display, panels each made of an ultra-thin glass sheet are even used. Thus, the notebook computer with the latch structure can prevent the display from being damaged. In the conventional latch structure, the moveable latch element is usually disposed in the first machinery. Such a design makes the structure of the first machinery become complicated.